First Jouney: An Alpha Sapphire Nuzlocke
by LeTao
Summary: Part one of a series that will go through all of the regions eventually, following Eliza as she begins her journey. Little does she know, powerful forces are arrayed against her and her partners, and those who can help have to follow rules, rules which don't bind the bad guys. Will she triumph, or will THEY succeed in plunging the world in chaos?
1. Prologue

_I always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. I guess some would say that I was born to be one. It runs in the family. My father, my sister, my mother, they were are all trainers in their own rights before I came into the picture. Dad made it all the way through the elite four in Sinnoh before falling to the champion by the narrowest of margins. He met my mom, settled down Whitney was born. So needless to say, I was always around Pokemon The thing is, dad wanted to help people. Professor Rowan noticed how he helped the kids, showed them how to bring the best out of their friends, even lent his own Pokemon for them to capture their starter. I mean, how awesome is that? Still. The professor noticed and got in touch with The League. They approached him and offered him an opportunity. They'd heard that one of the gym leaders in Hoenn was getting ready to retire in the next few years. They offered the job to him. I was three at the time. Of course, dad was away a lot. He spent most of the year in Petalburg city to perfect what he already knew, turns out, there's a lot more to being a gym leader than handing out a badge to those who are worthy._

_It isn't always about battles you see._

_Still. Things might have been different if Dad had been home when it happened. I was six years old and itching to be a trainer like my big sister. I idolized her you know. So I'd play at catching Pokemon, being careful not to stray too far out of mom's view. Only. . . that day was different. I was being a brat, to be honest, and I decided to play hide and seek with my mom. Only she didn't know we were playing. It was fun though, and I was still careful not to stray too far. That is, until I heard __**them**__. Little mewing sounds. My curiosity got the best of me and I went further than I ever did before. The baby shinx were adorable and I did what any six years old would do when confronted with a bunch of cute fuzzballs. I went to play with them. I don't remember much of what happened afterward. I remember a lot of pain, teeth flashing, lightning crackling, the sound of ozone._

_I remember my mom screaming my name. She got hurt trying to save me. She only had two Pokemon left with her by then, and they weren't use to battling, but they did try. People are surprise that I still want to be a trainer after this. They don't understand why I'm not terrified of them, even if it was just for a little while. I don't want to explain to them why. It's almost like my secret. My mom said I invented what I saw, but I know that's not true. There was a Lucario there that day. He was too late to prevent the first round of attack, but he did save my life, standing between me and the Luxray, strong and powerful, radiating defiance. His stance said it all._

_''You will not harm that child while I have breath left in my body.''_

_How can I be scared of them after that? Why should I be angry at Pokemon for trying to protect their cubs from what they perceived as a threat? How can I be scared of them when one of them saved my life even though he didn't have to?_

_The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the Jubilife Pokemon Center. They told me that I was a very very lucky girl. They hadn't know if I was going to wake up again. Between the laceration and electric shocks . . . Well they thought I'd be in a coma for the rest of my life. They told me that I'd died three times, if only briefly, and that each time, it had lasted longer, that it had been harder to bring me back before I suddenly stabilized and I was out of the wood, aside for the not waking up thing. I had a long road to recovery in front of me they told me, and it was. I'll never be able to run a marathon, but I can walk, and the limp is barely noticeable nowadays._

_Still, mom . . . changed after that. I'd bear the physical scars all of my life, but she was the one that bore the ones no one could see. When Whitney announced that she'd received a scholarship in Johto to eventually become a gym leader there, mom took it. . . hard. There was a big fight, but Whitney didn't really need parental permission. She was old enough to compete in The League, which meant that she was old enough to go without mom and dad's permission. She packed her things and left that night. She hugged me before she left and told me I'd always be welcome in Goldenrod if I ever wanted to visit her. I cried. I was just five years younger than her, but she'd always been there regardless. Even when she was on her journey, she visited often._

_The house became silent after that. So when dad was instated as the Petalburg Gym Leader, mom decided to move to Hoenn. We made it there in no time it seemed like, and I had lots of plans. There was a Pokemon professor living there. The plan of course was for us to get settled in, then go visit my dad in Petalburg and he'd help me catch a pokemon. That was I'd be able to start my own journey. Of course. Things never turn up how you expect them to, right? If I'd stayed home, how different would my journey would have been? I was almost at the neighbors' house when I heard the cries for help. I ran for it, limp and all, before I saw that a man that could only be Professor Birch besieged by a pokemon I'd never seen before, well not in person. _

''In the bag!''_he called when he saw me._ ''Hurry!''

_The poochyena stood between him and his salvation. So, going against my manners, I reached in his bag and grabbed the first pokeball I could get my hands on. They say that anyone can become a good pokemon trainer with hard work and patience. But the truly great ones are born to it, and from the rush, I had a feeling that it did indeed run in my family. The Torchic was a ferocious little thing, and it listened to my every commands. It didn't take long for the poochyena to turn tail and run. _

''I've never seen anything like it,'' _he said, taking me out the rush I had. _''Torchic shouldn't have listened to you. He's my pokemon, for the moment. But he never ever even hesitated. He trusted you.''

''Oh," _I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. _''I think that he was just worried for you, Professor, sir. He only heard the instructions and obeyed them.''

_I get tongue tied around strangers. It's just the way I am. I've always been call sweet, shy and modest. _

''Is that so?'' _he asked, clearly amused._

_And I could understand why. The Torchic was completely ignoring him, instead choosing to hope on shoulder and investigate my hair. It tickled and I giggled. _

''Wait. You're Norman's girl, right?'' _he asked, and continued when I nodded. _''You're telling me this was your first pokemon battle?'' _another nod. _''Alright. Come with me to my lab.''

_So I did as I was told, letting the little guy perch on my shoulder as I walked side by side with authority on Pokemon in the Hoenn region. He motioned for me to sit down, and I did as I was told. _

''It's my understanding that you don't have a pokemon of your own yet, is that so?''

''Yes, sir.'' I replied._ ''Dad was going to help me catch one and -''_

_''Oh. That won't be a problem. It's obvious that torchic has bonded to you, and as it was, he was going to go without a trainer until at least next year. Take him as my thanks, young lady.''_

_I was overwhelmed at the thought. This little creature? Mine? A friend of my very own? A gave him a scratch and he closed his eyes and leaned in. Oh. This was the beginning of something beautiful, I could tell. _

''First things first though. We need to get you properly set up, you know what that means, right?'' _he asked without really doubting the answer._

_Of course I did. Being a trainer, a professional one like I wanted to be, was more than just pitching Pokemon against one another. You needed to get your license and a badge case, and the license meant that you needed to be tested on your basic knowledge of Pokemon. It meant a full physical to see how fit you were and if it was responsible to let you go on your own on a journey._

_He set the rules in motions of course. He didn't mind. He'd seen me battle and knew that I was suited to it and that this was just a routine thing. I mean, nobody had been diagnosed with it in three decades, and I'd been tested at the age of five and the tests had come clean and none of the strain just spontaneously showed up. Or so we thought. Guess the world was about due for a new case, because my tests came back positive for Type B Nuzlocke. _

"I. . . Eliza, you know what this means, right?" _he asked after telling me._

_I didn't answer right away. I was feeling a little numb. The Nuzlocke Afflicted were a different brand of trainer. They tended to rise to the top, to be better than other trainers. Their was all sorts of perks depending on which strain you have that would develop in time. At a great cost, too great a cost for most of the- most of us._

_But others. . . others weren't so kind. They use their pokemon's death as a shock tactic. Almost everyone I've ever met would be horrified to be responsible for the death of a pokemon. Those people tend to be the worst of scum and just thinking about them makes my blood boil. But the majority of them are still dangerous trainers. The perks apply to them. Still. They're the reason for The Law. The League can't stop the Nuzlocke afflicted from participating, it would be discriminating, but they can restrain the damage they do. For the good ones, it means little. They love all their pokemon regardless. They're just restricted to how many they can catch. It's a huge bummer. But at the same time, it's more of a challenge for the trainer of our caliber._

_I'd be damned if I was going to let anything stop me from achieving my goals. _

* * *

><p><strong>IT IS DONE, LORD. SHE HAS BEGUN.<strong>****

**VERY WELL. LET THE FIRST TEST BEGIN. LET US SEE IF SHE IS THE ONE WE HAVE WAITED FOR, OR IF GIRATINA WAS MISTAKEN.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Red**

''Now you listen Red,'' _the professor said._ ''You know what's at stake, right?'' __

_I'd rarely seen him look so serious. Usually he's a bit goofy and a bit distracted. But lately. . . Ever since we saw that pink little guy, he's been more serious than ever. Still, he'd told me what Mew had said, and, honestly, it scared me a little. Hopefully this Eliza person was up to the task, or we were kinda of all pooped. It would be up to me to guide her, without letting her know what I knew. She had to find out for herself and, well, it sucked._

_On the plus side, I'd get to travel and get stronger. Maybe I'd even find the bastard responsible for killing my da and capturing my ma. Still, Shenzu and I had gone over the plan one several times before she got here. We were both full of nerves, but that was fine. She was a brand new training, and Birch was a surprisingly good actor. She bought it, hook line and sinker. While she went home to tell her mom what had happened, she left me with the professor so we could say good bye. If only she knew. _

''I know Professor. Don't worry. I've got this. It'll all work out. You'll see. Take care of Kip and Frond for me, okay?''

_He smiled, and told me I was a good chick, patting me on the head. Before I could say anything though, Eliza was back. I had to be careful. She allegedly suffered from Type B Nuzlocke. Prof had chosen that one because the closest one to what she had. This new strain, it meant that I had to be careful. Soon she'd be able to understand what every Pokemon in the world said. Still, with everything that was at stake, I was still excited. I was going on a journey. At first, things were uneventful. _

''So your name's Red, huh?'' _she said, making conversation. I chirped in agreement. The Professor had either told her, or it was those weird markings on my pokeball that told her. Not that I care. I'd heard of trainers who renamed their Pokemon something awful. For the first stretch, nothing really happened. We went in a few battles with wild Pokemon, but I, of course, swept the floor with them. I had to admit, Eliza seemed to know what she was doing. _

''Right, fighting is a good way to get stronger, I guess. But I've always believed that accuracy was more important than power. What's the point of being all powerful if you can't hit anything.''

_I was puzzled, and I waited to see what she meant. Out of her bag, she grabbed a few sticks and planted them at regular intervals. Next she put some berries on top. And stood back. I look from her, to the berries, not understanding what she wanted me to do. _

''Accuracy, Red. Try to hit them from where you are.''

''How?'' _I muttered. _''My claws don't **reach** that far you know.''

''Don't you know ember?'' _she asked, her smile becoming more pronounced._

_Ever had these moments when you feel really, really __**really**__ dumb? Yeah. That was one of those. She hadn't had me use it yet, and I kinda forgot that I could spit fire. Looking around, I noticed our surrounding for the first time. A clearing, with very little that was flammable, and what was, was definitely out of spitting range. So. Either she was a genius that figured out the range and waited till we were in an area where it wouldn't matter if I missed . . . Or Birch had told her what to do, which I honestly doubted since every time they'd talked together, I'd been present._

_So I started the training regiment. We stayed there for a day or two, camping in the wild while she helped me get better. It wasn't just target practice either. She put on a harness on me that was super heavy. For an entire day. I was exhausted when she finally took it off, and almost fell asleep. But she had other plans. She fed me, and then we went in the bushes. It was getting dark out, and I could tell that we were attracting attention. I felt her tense for a moment and I couldn't understand why until I saw the glows of eyes in the darkness._

_I heard their eerie cackle and bristled. _

''Now what?'' _I grumbled. _''They'll shred us to pieces. They're cowards alone, but in packs. . .''

''There's only **five** of them, Red. You can take them, right? We have been practicing.''

_There wasn't even a trace of doubt in her mind. I could tell, and I'm not going to last. Either she was overconfident, or she knew something that I didn't. _

''Sand attack, then start laying them out with ember.''

_I jumped off her shoulders, kicking as much dust in their face on my way down as I could. They growled and yipped as they were blinded. Apparently the training had paid off. Each ember found its way. I didn't kill them thought, just knocked them down. Moments later it was over. I stood amidst a pack of Poochyena, the the last one standing. Arceus, but that was awesome. So it went like this for a few days, and I could tell I was getting stronger. We finally reached Oldale town and I breathed with relief. Stronger I might be, but I was __**tired**__. Training was great but sheesh. That girl was obsessed. _

''We'll rest for a couple of days, and then we'll move on to something else.''

''What?'' _I asked. _

''We're going to get some new members for our team. I'll need your help to train them up though. You know what to expect, right? I'm sure you can ease them into it.''

_I felt jealous for a moment. Eliza was __**MY**__ trainer and I didn't want to share her. But I quickly came to my senses. I remembered she was one of the Chosen, even if she didn't know and called it something else, which came at a cost, and I couldn't defeat everything on my own. And so we went on a catching spree, first, I helped her capture Blues, a Surskit that was being harassed by other Pokemon who were. . .hungry. Honestly – if Eliza hadn't been around, I'd have been tempted, she smelled that good._

_Then came Shenzu, which, really, was kind of an accident. She was coming for a report to take back to Birch. Only, Eliza saw her before I did. She literally caught me napping and sent Blues against her. The next thing we knew, Shenzu was a new member of the team. She seemed sheepish for a while after, not that I can blame her. I don't know what it is about her, but she really seems to know what she's doing. Sym was the next Pokemon to be added to our team. That one though, she just walked to __**my**__ trainer, bold as you please, and waited to be captured. I'm kind of suspicious of her. What kind of 'mon just lets itself be captured like that?_

''I don't trust her,'' _I muttered to Shenzu. _''What if she's one of **their** agents?''

''You worry too much featherbrain,'' _she yawns back as we follow our trainer helping a kid catch his first Pokemon. A Ralts, of all things. What are the odds of that? _''She's just one of those weak 'mons that is looking for a trainer to pamper them. She hardly fights at all and keeps eating, like, all the time. Nothing sinister going on.''

_I couldn't discuss this further though as Eliza was coming back towards us, and I wasn't sure yet how far along she was in understanding what we said. Still. I'd keep an eye on this Sym Zigzagoon. No one was going to hurt __**my**__ trainer on my watch. No one._


	3. Chapter 2

I can't believe how good helping this Wally kid felt. I mean. Don't get me wrong, he probably would have done fine on his own, especially after dad lent him Ziggy. But he was a bit on the frail side, and he was so happy and grateful, it gave me fuzzy feelings all over. Not much later, Dad and I were alone again. I debated challenging him for the first badge, but he must have guess what I was thinking.

"Right. I know you probably want to challenge me right now Eliza. If you don't mind, I'd rather wait till you've at least managed to get four badges. It's not that I don't think you wouldn't win until then, it's just that it'd be more fun for both of us if I can really cut loose."

"If you think that's best dad," I said, a a bit disappointed.

I didn't know at the time, but what he said made sense. If I hadn't been his daughter, he'd have let me challenge him with his weakest team, the one that gym leaders keep for trainers just starting out that have no badges. I did stay the night at the gym though, introducing Red, Shenzu and Blues to dad's pokemon. Sym seemed more interested in napping than socializing, which is okay. It takes all kind right? She was more social when we were by ourselves anyways. We were watching the news, they were talking about that terrorist group called "Team Aqua" when I noticed dad had a real sour look on his face.

"What's up dad?" I asked, "you know anything about those guys?"

"I do, Liz. We met, a long time ago. I tried talking him out of the path he seemed set on but, something came up and by the time I came back to Hoenn, he'd gone underground."

"Oh. Bummer. But the Gym Leaders and Rangers will take care of him and his goons, right?"

"Of course. Just, be careful on your travels, alright? If you run in any of the Team Aqua Member, remember that they're terrorist, and do your best to get away from them."

"Oh dad," I replied What were the odds that I'll run into them? "I'll be fine. Red won't let anything happen to me, ain't that right buddy?"

Red chirped excitedly and I grinned. I could almost make sense of what he was saying. Like, I understood one or two words out of every five.

"I want you to promise, Liz. If you see Team Aqua, you get away from them and you contact the nearest authorities."

"_Fine_," I finally agreed, exasperated, "If I run into one of their members, I promise I'll contact the closest authorities and let them take care of things."

After that, we changed the subject, I could tell that the subject was a sore spot for him, and really, who likes to talk about that kind of buttholes? The next day, I took off. Dad was in a much better mood, and told me the closest Gym was in Rustboro City. All I had to do was go through Petalburg Woods. It was only a three day journey at worst, and I had enough supplies to last me through, and I could always forage if something happened. It was pretty quiet for the first day, fought a couple of trainers, but they were bug catchers and Red made quick work of them. Just as we were getting ready to set camp, I heard a rustle. I whirled around, a bit jumpy at night, and my leg gave way under me. When I managed to get myself in an upright position, it was to find Red trying his best to take out a shroomish.

"Red! No! It's not her fault! I just tripped!"

Thankfully Red stopped it's attack on the poor thing just in time. He hopped over to me and rubbed it's head against my cheek.

"Sorry, got scared she hurt you," he said.

I heard him clearly this time, there was no doubt about it.

"It's okay Red, you were just trying to protect me," I answered, giving him a scratch as I sat up.

I then looked at the shroomish who was shivering, trying to get back to its feet but wincing in obvious pain. My heart squeezed in a vice and I walked to it slowly – not wanting to scare it. Injured as it was, it wouldn't survive long in the wild. I'd meant to nab a slakoth while in the forest and have a Slaking of my own, just like dad. But it was kind of my fault the little girl was hurt – if only because I hadn't controlled Red's anger earlier.

"Here girl," I said, as I approach her, "I promise I won't hurt you."

It shrank away from me a little trying to get away, but tripped, barely able to stand. With a sigh, a tossed a pokeball at it. The capture was a foregone conclusion, as hurt and weaken as it was. My dreams of owning slaking evaporated, but that was okay. Being a trainer, a good trainer anyways, was about more than doing what you wanted. It came with responsibilities as well. I released her, and she didn't seem to mind me approaching her.

"Have some of these, they're rawst berries, they'll make you feel better."

As she began eating , I sprayed the potion over her wounds. In moments she was looking much better. She looked at me when she was done, and I smiled.

"I'm Eliza little one. Do you have a name?"

"Rosemary," she said shyly. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am sorry to have made you tipped over. That was rather rude of me, was it not?"

"Don't sweat it girl," I replied smiling, "I don't have the greatest balance to begin with. Now that you're doing better, how do you feel about sticking around and traveling with us?"

"Oh, that would be lovely. I have always wished to travel the world, it is why I made myself known. I only wished our first encounter had not been so brutal."

"You realize that it's not all sightseeing," Red said, bristling a little, "we get to fight other trainers too. Eliza is on a journey to become the champion. We already have one 'mon who's deadweight. We don't need another!"

"Red!" I scolded, "each of you is a valuable member, each in your own way. Alright? I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you again, understood?"

"I understand," he muttered.

I noticed that he hadn't agreed with me though. I didn't miss the venomous look he shot at my zigzagoon either.

"I can hold my own in battle, Eliza. It was simply that Red, was it? He caught be by surprise . . . and he has a type advantage as well. It will be my pleasure to put my skill at your service."

"I like her," Red said after a moment, his previous resentment already forgotten.

The rest of the night was spent quietly. I introduced Rosemary to the team and left them to get acquainted while I slept. The next morning, I was woken up by a scream. I won't say I was awake instantly, but it was close. A man had walked in my campsite and woken up Red and Shenzu. Shenzu wasn't a morning person, and she was hanging off the man's sleeve. I could tell that she wasn't trying to chew his hand off though, just give him a scare.

"Shenzu, let go," I told her, trying not to yawn, "Red don't even think about setting him on fire."

They listened to me, though Shenzu was clearly reluctant. That's when I realized that Rosemary was huddled behind me. I frowned for a moment, wondering what had happened. The man however answered right away.

"Oh my gosh, that's an honest to Arceus shroomish. I'm sorry, I saw it and I just had to get closer. I didn't realize it wasn't wild," he said, sheepish in the end."

"Her, not it," I corrected, "and you didn't realize that a shroomish sleeping with other pokemon, two of which she'd most definitely avoid, wasn't wild."

I didn't believe him. Either he was lying, or he was one of the most sheltered adults I'd ever seen and shouldn't be let outside on his own. Before I could scold him some more though, someone burst through the foliage, an aggressive looking poochyena besides him.

"There you are," he snarled, "bastard. Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Good thing the pooch here sniffed you out or I'd have failed in my assignment."

"I. Hmm... you were looking for me? Did Mr. Stone sent you? I know I was due back to work a day or so ago, but then I got lost in here, big forest isn't it?"

I seriously doubted the guy's intention were that benign. He seemed familiar for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Red tensed, sensing my mood, ready to fight if I needed him to. I felt Shenzu to my left, growling. Yeah. That guy was bad news.

"You damn fool. I'm not here to save you. I'm here to rob you. Now hand over those papers you have and it'll be painless. I have no problem if you resist though. The pooch here hasn't tasted blood in quite a while and he'd just love it if you refused."

And then the scientist did something I'd never have expected an adult to do. He back up behind me and held me between me and the thug. He was using me as a shield!

"Oh Arceus, you have to help me. I don't have any pokemon and I can't hand over these papers. They're company property and I don't want to lose my job!"

"Get off me," I said, shaking him loose.

"Hiding behind a kid. How pathetic," he sneered, "well it won't matter in the end. It's just more fun for the pooch."

"I do believe you are mistaken, sir," Rosemary said, moving between me and the poochyena, "you are vastly outnumbered and we are not afraid to use force if necessary to protect our trainer."

"He can't understand you Rosemary. But you're right. We won't let a thug bully someone who can't defend himself."

I swear, the guy smirked. It's like he wanted to fight.

"Oh bitch, you're going to regret messing with Team Aqua. I'll show you what happens to hero wannabees."

Team Aqua? Oh for Arceus' sake. That's why he looked familiar. It was the clothes, or uniform. I just didn't had two and two together because it was so filthy. I remembered my promise to dad, and sighed. It wasn't like I had a choice. In the middle of the woods, no authorities in sight. . . If I stood down, he'd rob the dummy. How could I live with myself if I didn't stand up to a bully?

"Bring it, jerk. Blues, go. Remember your training."

He seemed surprised that I'd send a surskit against him. The poochyena tried to tackle it, but Blues was faster and she knocked him off balance, making his tackle less effective.

"Blues, Fell Stinger, now," I commanded.

Like a good girl, she nailed it perfectly and the Poochyena groaned, falling to the ground, unable to battle any longer. I smiled, it was good to see the training pay off.

"Now get lost or I'll see how you like it if I send my pokemon against you directly."

Not that I ever would, but he had no idea of knowing that now, did he? He backed away, recalling the poochyena, and making a run for it. I let him. I wasn't about to try and chase him. Instead I crouched and picked up Blues.

"Good girl. You showed him not to mess with us, didn't you?"

"I did it! I really did! Gosh, that was awesome! I can really really fight!"

"Told ya," I replied with a smile, "all you lacked was confidence. I promised you that you'd become a masquerain when I caught you didn't I?"

"Ah, excuse me, miss?"

I turned towards the man, not quite glaring, but I was tempted. Because of this guy, I'd broken my promise to my dad. Granted, I would have anyways, the situation demanded it, and I wouldn't be my parent's daughter if I hadn't helped. But he'd kind of taken the choice out of my hands.

"What is it?"

"Ah . . . I simply wanted to apologize for my reaction. I'm certain I've made a dreadful first impression and I hate to ask something of you but. . . ."

He stopped talking, looking embarrassed.

"Wait. You said you were lost, right?"

"Yes."

"And you have no pokemon of your own."

"... Correct."

I managed barely to contain my sigh. That guy definitely needed a keeper and it looked that until I got him back to Rustboro.

"Alright. You can tag along. Just, no touching Rosemary unless she okays it first. Alright?"

"Oh, thank you trainer, thank you so much. You won't regret this, I promise."

There wouldn't be much time for training it seemed. Getting this guy back to his job or whatever was more important. Especially since those terrorists seemed to be after something he had. Plus, I needed to let the Rangers and police officers that we'd encounter Team Aqua in the forest. At least everything had turned out alright in the end.


	4. Chapter 3

**Blues**

I've always been the weakest from the moment I've hatched. My older siblings, and my younger ones were stronger, faster, better able to defend themselves. Me? I always ran away from any kind of fights. My dad was disgusted with me and my mom pitied me. So, I ran away, thinking that I could survive on my wits alone. That was a mistake. I was weak, and it didn't take long for me to be preyed on by stronger pokemon who just wanted to . . . Us surskit, well we have a weird defense mechanism. We smell delicious when threaten. Like REALLY delicious. It seems to short-circuit the mind of pokemon trying to hurt us and, well, they think with their belly. If we keep our heads about us, we're just fine. We can escape while they fight one another for the privilege of eating us.

Weird right?

Still, I was in a really bad situation. A pack of poochyena had cornered me. The problem is that with poochyenas or any other pack pokemon, is that the boss female always eat first. I was in the middle of a fairly shallow pool and I had no escape. I'd just about committed myself to meeting Arceus when _**She**_ showed up. My pathetic cries had attracted her and she captured me. I was shocked. I mean, the pokeball was nice and all. Safe, cozy. I could tune out the world if I wanted to or be completely aware of what was going on. I didn't get a chance to get use to it though, this feeling of safety because she called on me really quick.

"Hi there, little one," She said with a sweet smile. "It says here that your name is Blues, is that right?"

I whimpered. I'm not going to lie. I'd heard all kind of horror stories about trainers. How they were slave drivers, abusing their pokemon for their own enjoyment and power.

"Relax, bug," the torchic said. "Eliza's not a monster. She's not going to hurt you, ever, and if I know her, she'll have me watch out for you until you can stand on your own four legs."

"Oh,"I replied lamely. "I. . . why would she want _me_ though. I'm weak and pathetic. She'll give up on me, people always do."

"Whoa whoa, little one," She'd replied. "I can't quite understand what you're saying yet. But you're not pathetic, alright? You're adorable, and quick, I've yet to see anything dodge like you do. I think your main issue is a lack of self confidence, and we can work on that. One day, you'll be a masquerain to be reckoned with, I promise you. I'll never give up on you. At worst, you might spend a little time in the box, but only because I'm helping someone else get stronger."

And then She hugged me. I'd never been hugged before, and I kinda liked it. Still, I'm not going to lie. The training was hard, but it paid off. Eventually I was sent into battle against a whole poochyena. Not just see what Red or Shenzu were doing, but to actually fight it. She was counting on me, and I tried really really hard and it paid off. I took him down and made him and his trainer run for the hills. I was so impressed, I could have danced. Red was proud of me, and told me he'd known all along I could do it, and Rosemary was really supportive. Anyways. After that, we headed out of the forest. It took a while to get out of there, but we did manage, with some scientist guy in tow.

Rustboro though. HUGE. Even Red was speechless, for a few minutes anyways. There were so many stone nests, and some even had more than one family living in it. Still. The science guy left eventually and we headed for the pokemon center. It was nice and cozy there, and we spent the night. The next day, we woke up later than usual. Eliza apparently had decided to let us sleep in and had left to do Arceus only knew what. I knew She'd be back off course, Red was still here, and she wouldn't abandon him.

"Morning all," Red said, a few moments later.

He apparently had decided not to wait for Sym to wake up. It was a good thing I guess, or we'd have been waiting all day. She was either sleeping or eating. I'd yet to see her train seriously or get in a fight for Eliza, and our Trainer was too nice to force her to do something she didn't want to.

"As you can all see, Eliza's left already. She told me that she was going to go check out the gym, see what she we were up against, and that you guys deserved a break. Now that she's gone though, we have a rare opportunity to talk without her knowing every words we're saying."

Oh boy, that really ticked off Rosemary. She puffed herself off, glaring at him like he didn't have a type advantage over her.

"You seek to deceive our trainer? You? I thought that you adored her, that you would do anything for her. I have never misjudged someone this badly. I never thought that you would be talking behind her back like this."

"Ye-yeah!" I replied. "Why would we keep anything from Her, huh? She's the greatest thing that's happened to me and I'm not going to lie or hide anythin'" I replied.

"Calm down," Shenzu growled. "You're both newcomers so you don't know what's what yet. Just let Red finish before you jump to conclusions."

We did calmed down, and shushed. Shenzu had a point.

"As you know," he started as if he'd never been interrupted. "Our trainer is one of the Chosen, with all that it entails. When I'm done, if you don't feel up to the task ahead, just tell her that you'd rather be released, or sent away. I won't think any less of you for it, and neither will she. I'm with her until the end. Shenzu, well, she'll be leaving us soon. She has to report to Birch. . . and Lord Mew."

His next words were shocking. I was shivering by the time he was done. I understood why he wasn't telling her what Lord Mew had told this "professor". But . . . that changed everything. Sticking around would almost be a death penalty if she made just one mistake. She didn't understand. Couldn't understand what was at stakes.

"Why her?" Rosemary asked. "She has a heart of gold. This. . . what you're talking about . . . It could very well destroy her."

"I know," Red said softly. "It's why I'll stick around. I'll do my best to protect her, no matter what. But she _can't_ know. Understood? Not yet."

"I won't say anything," I said. "But I'm not going anywhere. She . . . She believes in me. I'm not going to leave her just because I'm going to die and -"

"Die? Why would you ever believe that you're going to die?" Rosemary scoffed.

"I'm weak, Rosemary. Eliza is one of the Chosen. You know what happens to us when we faint. We never wake up. It's only a question of time."

"No one is going to die on_**my**_ watch," Red said, and for a moment I swear that I saw the shadow of the blaziken he would be one day and we were all silent after his statement.

Thankfully, I was prevented from answering by Eliza's return. She smiled at us all when she saw us sitting in a corner.

"Alright guys. Roxanne isn't at the gym right now. She's gone with the rangers to Petalburg Woods to investigate, see if they can find that Aqua grunt, we're not the only ones who've run into them. Which means. . ."

"Training!" Red exclaimed, looking once more like an overly eager torchic.

Had I imagined him getting all serious a moment earlier? No. I was sure I hadn't.

"Sure thing Red."

"Hmm, miss Eliza," a voice said.

We all stopped, trying to figure out who'd spoken before we realize it was Sym. I don't think I'd heard her talk until now.

"I'd rather not having anything to do with fighting if that's all the same to you. Don't want to get hurt, you know?"

"Oh. Well. I won't force any of you to fight if you don't want to," she replied, and I'd been with her long enough to see that her feelings were hurt just a little. "You want to stay here for now if you like."

"That's be nice. I can nap if the others aren't here yacking at each other, yes?"

"Sure. That's a good idea," She agreed.

There wasn't much more to say to that, and we followed Eliza. She was lost in thought for most of the way there, Red trying to cheer her up, Shenzu at her side, Rosemary and I trailing behind. We were silent for a while, each of us lost in our thought when she spoke.

"Red doesn't trust her. He thinks she's up to something fishy."

For a moment I was lost. He didn't trust Eliza? But then I realized she was talking about Sym. I hadn't realized that Red didn't trust her, but then again, I'd been feeling pretty lousy myself.

"Ah." I replied lamely. "But she's one of our team mates, right?"

"Well, yes. Of course. But she's also the only one that has yet to fight or get really involve in our training. She simply watches, or sleeps, or eat. She never tries to interact with us. It could simply be because she's just lazy but. . ."

Her voice trailed off and she didn't finish her sentence. I wanted to know more though, but kept quiet. If she wanted my opinion, she would have asked for it. Sensing that I wasn't going to say anything, she sighed.

"Remember, if you would, what Red said. Lord Mew has appeared to this "professor" and enlisted his help in getting Eliza started. I do not usually make a habit of trying to understand their minds, but I am certain that there are rules to follow. If Lord Mew was given permission to interfere, even if it was indirectly, do you not think that it means that They have done so already? Or perhaps They were preparing to do so. What better way to undermine our trainer than by sending a spy in our party?"

I shuddered at the thought. Could Rosemary be right? And whats more, what I didn't dare voice just yet was that a spy sent to undermine Eliza wouldn't be quite so obvious, right? Should I mention it? What if she was the spy? What better way to through suspicion off than by pointing out that there might be a spy? But a decision about what delayed. He came out of nowhere, blocking our path forward.

"You!" the nincada roared, "Are you the one foretold?"

"Say what?" Eliza asked. "What are you on about?"

"You cannot lie to me. No, you cannot. Send forth your champion to do battle, I must see for myself if you are worthy of my service," he demanded.

With a resigned look, Eliza chose Red. It was a short and brutal fight, the nincada no match for him. He was soon pinned under his claws.

"Very well," he gasped. "You have proven yourself worthy of my skills."

"Listen _bug_. I handed you your ass. You had better show Eliza more respect, cool it with the demands or you'll see what happens when I get serious."

"Red, that's enough," she said, using a pokeball to capture the nincada. "I'm sure he didn't mean to come across the way he did. Plus, you had an unfair advantage over him, don't you think? He's pretty young, and you're almost ready to evolve. It wasn't a fair fight."

"Sorry, Liz," he said, looking a bit sheepish. "I just don't like it when people -"

"NO! COME BACK YOU CROOK!"

We all turned towards the cry and saw that scientist we'd met in the wood trying to catch up to. . . the same Team Aqua grunt. He held a briefcase in his hand and a pokeball in the other. I woulda frowned if I had the muscles to do so. Hadn't Eliza said that the Rangers and the Gym leader were in Petalburg Woods? She must have realized the same thing, because it didn't take long before she realized there really was only one person that could do anything about it.

"Sorry dad," she said, before taking off and following him.


	5. Chapter 4

"Where did he go?"

Red, perched on my shoulder seemed to share my frustration. It was one of the rare time where I keenly felt that the injuries I'd received when I was just a little girl were a real disability. Running was a big no-no. I could do short distance, I could jog, but trying to catch up with someone? Yeah. Not happening in this life time.

"Dammit," Red growled from my shoulder. "That monster got away."

I shared the feeling, and I felt slightly mortified. It was my fault after all.

"Sorry, Red."

"No. I didn't mean. . . It's not your fault. We probably shouldn't have tried to catch him in the first place. I mean, he's a member of a terrorist organization. Who knows what he's capable of. And we're not strong enough to just battle every bad guy we meet yet."

"Hum. . . Guys? I got his scent," Shenzu said, tail wagging just a little bit.

"Good," Rosemary said. "Perhaps speed is not the way to go here. Working to your strengths might be a better idea my lady."

"Right." I said, feeling a bit better.

She was right. Speed was never going to be a good strategy for me.

"Alright team. Let's follow the trail and see where it takes us, shall we? Then we'll decide what to do."

So we followed Shenzu through brush until we arrived near what looked like an abandoned construction site crossed with a mineshaft. An old man was waiting beside the cave's entrance, leaning against the walls. He was breathing heavily, tears threatening to spill.

"Are you alright sir?"

"That man," he said, anger and grief thick in his voice. "He kidnapped my darling Peeko and murdered her parents in cold blood. I'm out of useable pokemon. Oh please lass, tell me you'll help, I can't get in that cave by myself, not without a partner to help me."

"Of course I will," I replied, feeling as if someone was slowly freezing me, cold ice slowly spreading through my veins. "Shenzu, Rosemary, stay here with him, we can't leave him here defenseless. Red, Blues, Sever, lets go."

We made our way in, and I could see fairly well. The mist and growth in the cave was slightly fluorescent, bathing the entire place in a soft green light.

"Mistress," Sever said in his raspy voice. "I suggest caution. The pokemon living in this cave, they have driven out every other living things from this place. They rule this place. They would not take it kindly if we were to disrupt them."

"Noted," I said, making an effort to move quietly.

Up ahead, the grunt had no such concern. He was cursing loudly, his voice bouncing wildly off the rocky walls, echoing through the tunnel. It was a few minutes before I could make him out ahead. He was hitting boulders trying to push them out of his way and saying things he really shouldn't have been saying and were more than likely, impossible to do. The cold feeling in my chest intensified. I had never been a believer in using pokemon to attack humans, but at the moment. . . knowing he'd murdered pokemon just to gain an hostage, that he was a terrorist. . I was tempted.

"Damnit. I thought this tunnel was suppose to be finished! Some getaway this is turning out to be," he growled.

"Hey, jerk," I said. "How about you hand over what you've stolen and that poor pokemon and I won't have to get nasty with you?"

He jumped and turned around and I almost smirked. Some terrorist he turned out of it if a teenager could startled him this badly.

"I got a better idea. First, I'm going to kill your pokemon, then, I'm going to use you as an hostage instead. Hell, you'll probably enjoy it."

"Blues, go. Quick attack!"

She tried, but I saw right away that this grunt was cleverer than the last one I'd faced. His poochyena hit her with sand attack before biting down on her. He started shaking her like a chew toy and my heart almost skipped a beat. I froze. I didn't know how to get her out of this. It never occurred to me to recall her. Thankfully, Red wasn't frozen like me.

"YOU LET HER GO!" he screamed as he leaped towards his friend.

A torchic left the ground, a combusken kicked the poochyena into next week. He stood between tall between Blues and the Aqua grunt, claws fully extended, feathers puffed up and smoldering. I could tell he wanted to finish this, finish them both permanently and I was tempted, oh so tempted to let him.

"If he doesn't released the wingull in the next ten seconds . . ." I began, angrily, unsure of whether I meant it or not.

"Alright! Alright, no need to get all uptight," he said, dropping the parcel and the pokeball on the ground. "You win. I'm leaving. Psycho."

I let him go. I'm not proud of it. If I'd try to detain him, I don't know what I would have told Red to do to him. I don't know if he would have listened to me or not. But we never got to find out. I picked up Blues in my arms and noticed she was barely breathing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry baby girl," I said, feeling the tears falling and not caring. "You're going to be okay, I promise. We'll get you to the pokemon center. I just need you to get in your pokeball until then okay?"

"Kay 'liza. Sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"You were beautiful darling, just shhh for now okay? We'll talk later."

I recalled her and my breath rattled in my chest. I slid down against the cave wall and only then did I start shaking. A moment later, Red was by my side, leaning against me silently, offering comfort. Too close. This had been way too close. I'd been cocky, sure that I could take on another of the Aqua grunts just because I'd gotten lucky once. I'd forgotten that they were terrorists for a moment, forgot to take the him seriously and Blues had almost paid the price.

"Never again," I said, deciding that I'd stay out of their way.

It wasn't my job, after all. That's what we had the Rangers and Gym Leaders for, right? I was just a normal trainer. I couldn't risk my pokemon's life against people who would be doing their best to kill them.

"It's up to you Liz," Red said after a moment. "You know I'll back you no matter what. Even if you decided to become some sort of dictator, or something. I'll always be by your side. Always."

"Thanks Red."

"But. . . I just want you to think of something, kay?"

"Sure."

"All it takes for evil to win is for good people to stand by and do nothing."

"..."

"I'm not trying to change your mind or anything. Really, I'm good with whatever you decide. But I've gotten to know you, ya? I know it goes against your nature to just stand aside if you see something bad going on."

"You could die Red, you all could. I. . . I don't think I could keep going if anything happened to you. . . but you're right. Who would I be if I just let scum like that get away with what they want? The Rangers can't be everywhere unfortunately. I just. . .I don't know what to do."

"That's easy," he scoffed. "We just have to get stronger. You're a great trainer, with you guiding and training us, we'll soon be invincible. You'll see."

"Thanks Red. You're the best. You know that though, right?"

"I do. That's why you picked me, isn't it?"

I finally found the strength to smile and he did to. He got back on his feet, and helped me back to mine.

"We should probably bring Peeko back to her trainer, don't you think? And that moron is probably going to have an aneurysm soon if he doesn't get his goods back."

"True. Let's go."

I could tell he was smiling without looking at him. His words had made me realize something, a truth I never really had thought about. As the champion, if I could pull it off, the safety of the entire region would be up to me. I'd have to break my promise to my dad completely. The people had to know they could count on me. Even now. Even before I had my first badge. Otherwise, what was the point?


	6. Chapter 5

"Ah, lass. Thank you very much for saving my darling Peeko. I don't know what would have happened if that monster had gotten away with it. I don't want to imagine what would have happened to her in his hands."

"It was my pleasure, sir. Team Aqua needs to learn they can't get away with just taking what I want. Besides, she's a sweetie, how could I leave her in his hands?"

We were sitting at the pokemon center as I waited for news on Blues. Peeko was out of her ball at last, and she was perching on Red's head, looking around with bright eyes. She was a curious little thing and had already inspected my bag and pockets.

"I know," he says, the smile fading from his face. "Which brings me to ask another favor of you. Do you think that perhaps you could look after her for a while? I'm not as young as I use to be you see and she's still very young pokemon. Normally her parents would have brought her up and helped in her training but. . . That's not possible anymore."

I didn't answer right away. How could I? There was no way he could know how dangerous for her it would be thanks to my affliction.

"Mr. Briney, before I even consider this, there something you need to know."

"Aye, I know lass. You suffer from the Nuzlocke Virus, isn't that right?"

"I . . . Yes, sir. The B strain, they say," I replied, bemused. "How did you know."

"You'll find that after a while, you'll begin to recognize other people who suffer from it. It might takes years, but eventually, you'll know them on sight. It's one of the very last perks to manifest."

I was a bit surprised. Intellectually, I knew that other people suffered from it, but it was rare and random. What were the odds that I'd encounter someone else who suffered from it? So he knew his Peeko would be in danger, yes, but it wasn't anything new to the wingull. Still, I wasn't sure about the laws regarding this. She wasn't a wild pokemon, so I didn't know if the law applied to her. By the same token the whole point of the law was to protect pokemon from our disease.

"I want to then." I said at last. "But I'm not sure if The League will allow it."

"I'll stay with the old man," Shenzu said out of nowhere. "Don't get the wrong impression Eliza. You're an amazing trainer. But I've never really liked fighting. Besides, the old man will get lonely alone, won't he?"

"I. . . are you sure Shenzu?" I asked. "If you really would rather not fight, I can always release you."

"No. I like having a trainer, and not all of them are fighters. There's nothing wrong with it, but it's just not for me."

"I wouldn't be against it either," the retired sailor said. "While we were waiting for you to emerge from the cave, we had a lot to discuss. I enjoyed her company and it would solve our problem. The League has no rule to prevent us from trading, do they?"

The rest was just logistic. Soon I was Peeko's new trainer and Shenzu was leaving with Mr. Briney. It hurt a little to see her go, but at least, she'd be safe and happier now. As for Peeko, she seemed to adjust really quickly to her new situation. She was full of energy and pep. It was different. Up to now, I'd only had pokemon that were mostly serious, mature or . . .lethargic. That wingull though, she seemed to get a kick out of pranking Red and Sever. She was also a very quick learner.

"Me! Pick me! I can take her! Really I can. Come on, please? I promise I won't faint her this time. Really."

We'd just entered Rusturf Tunnel again to train when a Whismur showed up.

"No no no. I'm not here to fight. Sheesh, what is it with you trained mon's always wanting to get in a fight? Nah. We just recognize that trainer. You're the one that stopped that other guy from making all that racket, right?"

"I. . .hmm. . Yes?" I replied. "Sorry if I was too noisy about it."

"Nah. No sweat girl. T'was just, LOUD you know? Anyways. The guys were talking and we decided if you were ever to come back again, we should thank ya. I was chosen as the ambassador. So yeah. Thanks." 

"It was my pleasure. Really. He needed to be stopped."

"If you ever need a hand, you just come calling and we'll do our best by you. You hear?"

I agreed and watched as he disappeared back where he'd come from. I looked at my team and they looked back.

"M-maybe we should train somewhere else," Blues said in a small voice. "They don't seem like they want to be disturbed."

"Perhaps it would be best. There is no need to antagonize the locals is there?"

"Sure, guys,"I agreed. "Besides, I've been working you guys pretty hard lately anyways. Maybe we've all earned a break."

As we were heading back towards Rustboro, Red nudged me.

"So. What did Mr. President want?" he asked, his voice dripping with scorn.

I couldn't blame him. The fact that no pokemon were allowed outside of their pokeball in his presence was kind of rude. I don't know why I let the scientist sucker me in meeting him.

"He wanted to thank me for saving the super secret prototype they were working on. Some collaboration project with Silph apparently."

"Surely that cannot be all. You were in there for quite a while," Rosemary retorted.

"He kept harassing her to work for him. Offered her money and things. He did. Yep. Wanted her to be a bodyguard or security for the funny guy in the white coat. Eli was all 'no can do you big jerk, 'specialy since you don't like my 'mons and I'd have to keep 'em trapped all the time so to please shove his wishfulness where the sun don't shine'. So he settled for having her make two deliveries of things for him," Peeko said, as she landed gently on my shoulder.

"That's not . . .exactly. . . what I said. And how would you know that?" I asked her, going suspicious. "Weren't you suppose to stay with Blues and Sever until I came back?"

"Weeeeeeeell. . . I wanted to stretch my wings! It's not my fault he left his window opened is it?" she replied completely unashamed.

"So, you're his. . .delivery girl?" Red said, his voice a little too neutral.

"I'm just doing it to be nice. After I've delivered what he wants me to, I'm never setting foot near that. . . place again. We have a championship to win, remember? Besides, that'll be something for him to tell his grandkids one day. He knew the champion back when and she did him a favor. It's nice to give people things they can look back with."

"Ha!" Red chortled. "I wish I could have seen his face when you told him no, bet he's not use to people -"

"Hey, you! Trainer!" a voice called interrupting us. "Are you Eliza from Little Root town?"

We all turned around and saw someone standing there, a kid about my age.

"Yes," I replied. "And you are?"

"Brendan Birch. I'm the professor's son," he replied, a hint of smugness in his voice, as if his dad's accomplishments were his own. "Dad sent me to meet you. He forgot to give you a pokedex before you took off, like he had something on his mind. So here you go."

He handed me the device and I looked at it. I honestly thought the professor had decided not to give me one. Live and learn I guess.

"It'll be a great help to you as a new trainer," he carried on in that smug tone. "If you need any help, I've got an extensive career as a trainer. . . I'd be more than happy to help you."

"I think he's trying to flirt with you Liz," Red said, amusement fighting with outrage in his voice.

"Thanks, Brendan." I replied, ignoring my silly combusken. "But I think I'll be fine. Both my dad and my sister are gym leaders and I've picked up a thing or two from them."

"Oh," he replied, his face falling, almost hiding the resentment I saw flashing in his eyes. "How come you don't have a gym badge yet then if you're so awesome?"

I reminded myself that he didn't know any better. His dad probably hadn't told him about my condition, and he probably wasn't aware that Roxanne had been away. Still, I didn't like his 'I'm better than you' attitude, there was something that just irked me about it.

"She's been out of town since I got here, _kid_. Besides only an idiot charges in a battle unprepared. Thanks for your offer to help, but not thanks. I'll be fine by myself."

He opened his mouth to reply but the Gym aide chose that moment to interrupt, having spied me.

"Eliza! Good to see you. Roxanne's back and she's waiting for you. Are you ready?"


End file.
